A data center may be defined as a location, for instance, a room that houses computer systems arranged in a number of racks. These racks are configured to house a number of computer systems which typically include a number of printed circuit boards (PCBs), mass storage devices, power supplies, processors, micro-controllers, and semi-conductor devices, that dissipate relatively significant amounts of heat during their operation. As such, the computer systems often consume a great deal of energy in performing various computing functions.
Air conditioning units are often provided to supply cooling airflow to the computer systems through a plenum and vent tiles provided in the data center. The amount of cooling airflow supplied through the vent tiles is often based upon the pressure of the cooling airflow in the plenum, as supplied by the air conditioning units. Although the pressure may differ between various areas in the plenum, the pressures in those areas often remain relatively static because each of the air conditioning units typically supplies cooling airflow to respective locations, depending upon their respective locations in the data center. As such, in areas where the pressures are relatively low, there may be an inadequate amount of cooling airflow supplied to the computer systems through vent tiles located in those areas of relatively low pressure. Inadequate supplies of cooling airflow are known to reduce performance and, in certain instances, to result in damage to the computer systems.